


Gentle

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: "I'll be gentle. Promise," Dagur breathed into Hiccup's ear.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Smut Prompts II [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Gentle

“I’ll be gentle. Promise,” Dagur breathed into Hiccup’s ear. The two were mostly naked, laying on their sides facing each other, arms wrapped around each other and legs all tangled. 

“Okay.” Hiccup rubbed his hand over Dagur’s back. He wanted the man to be gentle. He’d never had sex with a man before, had never had sex in general. This whole experience was new for him, but he wanted it. That was surprising to him: wanting sex with Dagur. Dagur had been an enemy, but now he wasn’t, was an ally, a friend, and now a lover.

Dagur took Hiccup’s chin and came in and kissed him on the mouth. Hiccup liked that, even with the scratch of Dagur’s beard against his skin. Then they rolled over on the bed, Dagur on top of Hiccup. The weight on him was good and even comforting. Hiccup ran hands over Dagur, over his broad, muscular chest, over his shoulders and back. There were scars there, from a whip it seemed, but Hiccup wasn’t going to ask right now. That was a talk for later. He had his own scars as well. 

Dagur touched Hiccup too, running hands over his torso. That felt very good. His hands were rough and calloused, but the touch was soft. Hiccup hadn’t known that Dagur could be soft and gentle, but here he was, doing just that. It hadn’t seemed to be part of his nature, but apparently it was. 

Dagur reached lower, towards Hiccup’s pants. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, one hand on the hem of his pants, the other on his hip.

“Yeah,” Hiccup told him. He was already half hard from the kissing and the touching, and he couldn’t imagine what someone else’s touch here would feel like, especially Dagur’s. 

Dagur pulled the front of his pants down, letting his cock spring free. Then he had one hand there, very slowly pumping, his touch firm, but good. Hiccup breathed out a moan, clutched at Dagur’s shoulders.

“You have such a pretty cock,” Dagur told him. “So pretty.”

Hiccup hadn’t ever thought about that before, but if Dagur said so, he’d take it. Still, the compliment made him blush. He wasn’t used to any of this. 

“And what does your cock look like?” Hiccup asked, reaching for the hem of Dagur’s pants.

“Go right ahead,” Dagur told him, giving Hiccup permission.

So, Hiccup pulled down Dagur’s pants, and took a look at his cock. It was hard and thick and curved, and Hiccup found that he liked it. He reached a hand down, began to stroke Dagur the way he was stroking him. Dagur groaned, stroked Hiccup faster at that, but Hiccup kept his steady pace.

“I like your cock too,” Hiccup let him know. Dagur’s face didn’t go red like Hiccup’s had. He didn’t seem at all embarrassed. 

“Knew you would.” 

Soon, the two of them became slicked up with precum, small moans of pleasure leaving their mouths.

“So, how does this work?” Hiccup asked.

“Do you have any oil?”

“Yeah. In the nightstand.”

Dagur got up to get the oil, and while he did that, Hiccup fully removed his pants… and his prosthetic too. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Dagur with it. He could see that potentially happening if he kept it on. 

Once he found the oil, Dagur set it beside Hiccup on the bed and also took off his pants. He was good to look at naked, his thighs nice and thick.

“Admiring me?” Dagur asked.

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered. He didn’t feel embarrassed about that at all.

Dagur climbed back on top of Hiccup. “And I’m admiring you too.” He kissed him deeply on the mouth, then knelt and reached for the oil. “Spread those pretty legs for me.”

Hiccup did, now beginning to feel a little nervous, but Dagur had said he’d be gentle. He could trust him on that. 

Dagur uncorked the oil, dipped two fingers inside, and then brought them to Hiccup’s rim. Hiccup gasped a little as he touched it, never having physical contact from someone else here before. It felt surprisingly good as he spread the oil onto his rim. He moaned a little. 

“That’s it, baby. You like that?”

“Yes, Dagur.”

“I’m gonna go inside now, okay? Let me know if it hurts. I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Hiccup panted out. 

Dagur put one finger in, and Hiccup gasped. It hurt for a second, but then the pain was gone before he could tell Dagur to stop. Thanks to the oil, his finger easily slid in to the last joint. 

“That okay?” Dagur asked.

“Yeah.” Hiccup hadn’t imagined Dagur checking up on him so much during sex, but he liked it. The Dagur that had been his enemy would have never done that. 

“Gonna do a second finger now,” Dagur warned. 

He did, and the stretch was new, but Hiccup liked it. He moaned, grasped at the blanket with both hands. 

“You good?”

“Definitely.”

“You’ll feel even better in a second.” Dagur curled his fingers, began moving them around, as if searching for something. Hiccup was going to ask what for, but then pleasure shot straight up through his spine, and he gave a cry.

“Ah, gods! What the fuck  _ is  _ that?”

“No idea,” Dagur answered. “But it’s great, isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded, unable to catch his breath. Dagur massaged that spot, and Hiccup was rolling his hips into him, moaning wantonly. Oh gods, this was so  _ good _ .

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” Hiccup muttered. 

After a time, Hiccup’s cock was leaking and aching, and he wanted Dagur to take him. He reached out for him, grabbed at his wrist.

“Fuck me, Dagur.”

Dagur chuckled, a smile spreading on his face. “Damn, I’ve always wanted to hear those words from you.” He withdrew his fingers, began oiling up his cock. Hiccup was quivering with excitement. He wanted that  _ in  _ him. 

Dagur took ahold of Hiccup’s legs, lifted them, put them at his shoulders. His cock brushed his hole, and then he was using one hand to push it inside.

Hiccup tilted his head back, showing the curve of his throat, groaning. He’d never thought having a cock inside him would feel so good, but it did. 

“Ah,  _ Ahh… _ ” Hiccup clutched at the blankets even harder. Dagur was fully settled in him now, and the other man moaned, eyes closing for a moment in utter bliss. Dagur had wanted this for so long, and now he was finally getting it. But he’d be gentle about it. 

His first thrust was slow, as was the one after that, so as not to hurt Hiccup. Hiccup liked that, liked the steady movements. At first, Dagur wasn’t rubbing up against that pleasure spot, but that was okay. He was feeling pleasure from this anyway, from the stretch and the friction.

But then he changed his angle and he  _ was  _ rubbing against that pleasure spot. Hiccup cried out, and Dagur’s grip tightened on his legs. 

“Dagur, this is so fucking good,” he told him.

Dagur smiled wide, showing his crooked teeth. “Good.”

They mostly didn’t speak as they made love. They just listened to the sounds the other made, stared into each other’s eyes. There was a deep lust in the green of Dagur’s eyes, like he was restraining himself. Maybe next time, Hiccup would let him release that, would let him go hard, but for now, he needed gentle. 

Dagur came first, emptying into Hiccup’s body. The sensation was odd, but good, his seed hot inside of him. Then Dagur was lowering Hiccup’s legs, lowering himself down between them. His mouth found Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup gripped at his hair, moaning. 

“Fuck!” Hiccup shouted as Dagur took him all the way into his throat where it squeezed him. “Wh-where’d you learn to do that?”

Dagur didn’t say, just bobbed his head over him. Hiccup came rather quickly from that, as no one had ever given him a blowjob before. 

Then they were both finished, and Dagur plopped himself down on the bed beside Hiccup, threw an arm over him.

“How was that?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup smiled, pecked him on the cheek. “Excellent.”

Dagur snuggled up against him, pressed his nose into his neck. “Good,” he said contentedly. “That’s good.” 


End file.
